Les larmes d'un Jinchûrki
by Mamsayi
Summary: "Trahi par les personnes dont j'avais le plus confiance, voilà ce qui m'était arrivé. En quittant mon village, je n'aurais jamais imaginé rencontrer le bourreau de mon cœur." Naruto.


Sautant de maison à autre, il courait.

**-****- ****_Je t'avais prévenu Kitsune, mais tu ne m'avais pas écouté._**

Pourquoi s'était il entêté à se voiler la face ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas écouté la personne qui tenait à lui ?

Ignorant les regards meurtriers des villageois, il courait, le cœur gros et les yeux embués de larmes.

- -**_Ne leur donne pas cette joie de te voir souffrir Kitsune._**

Ne prêtant guère attention aux _« Ce n'est pas lui le monstre, maman ? »_ des enfants innocents à l'esprit souillé par les histoires sans queue ni tête que leurs parents inventaient sur lui, Il courait.

C'était leur façon de le remercier d'avoir sauvé ce village, au péril de sa vie.

- -**_Ce ne sont que des ingrats, ne les écoute pas._**

Elle avait raison, ils n'étaient qu'ingrats.

Ayant plus qu'assez des pierres jetées qui transperçaient sa peau, il accéléra et guetta sa demeure isolée du village. Demeure que le Sandaime Hokage avait osé prétendre la lui avoir offerte, ayant su par les villageois que ce n'était qu'une baraque que personne ne voulait acheter à cause de l'état pitoyable où elle était.

- -**_Si ce vieillard était toujours en vie, je l'aurais étripé._**

A la blague du bijû qu'il abritait, Naruto ricana. Un rire sans joie qui s'éteint à la vue de son salon, que les villageois avaient, pour la énième fois, mis en feu.

- - **_De toute façon, tu allais changer tes meubles, hein Kitsune ?_**

Cette fois ci, il ne put réprimer un sanglot qui s'échappa et il s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain, qu'il espérait toujours valide.

- - **_Kami-sama t'aime Naru-chan, la douche est toujours en bon état._**

A l'entente du « Naru-chan », les images de la conversation qu'il entendit en passant devant le bureau de la Gondaime surgirent.

..

_« Tsunade, le Jinchurkii de Konoha devient de plus en plus fort, nous devons agir. » _avait lancé une voix qu'il reconnut être celle de son ancien maître, Hatake Kakashi.

Ce dernier l'avait toujours délaissé à la période de l'Académie, prétextant avoir une mission dès qu'il lui demandait naïvement de lui apprendre une technique. Il ne l'avait jamais entrainé, never. Mais il ne lui avait jamais voulu, le croyant toujours sur parole. Néanmoins, sa curiosité piquée au vif, il dissimula sa présence et prêta oreille, priant ne pas avoir compris le vrai sens de ses paroles, et suppliant Tsunade de le défendre au cas contraire.

_ « Le chef du Clan Hyuga avait remarqué que son chakra a augmenté d'une façon brusque, et prévoit qu'il serait difficile de le surveiller s'il s'améliore continuellement._

Non, Kami-sama ne l'aimait pas, et son Oba-chan non plus. Kyubi avait raison, elle avait toujours eu raison.

Les larmes brûlèrent ses orbes azurées, son cœur se brisa morceau par morceau en écoutant les paroles de chaque ninja de sa génération, l'un prétendant l'avoir vu maltraiter des villageois, l'autre le traitant de _« bête assoiffée de sang qu'il fallait dresser »_ alors qu'il n'avait fait preuve que gentillesse et honnêteté à leur égard. Neji, Saï, Ino..Même Hinata avait tenu à ajouter son grain de sel.

Infâmes hypocrites.

Néanmoins, il s'en foutait, son cœur gardait espoir. il restait une seule personne qui ne l'avait pas offensé, une amie qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur, qu'il aimait plus que sa personne..

_ « Neutralisez ce monstre. » _

Ce fut le coup fatal.

« ASSEZ BANDES DE TRAITRES ! » avait il hurlé en brisant la porte avant de quitter les lieux, laissant les juunins abasourdis pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de partir à ses trousses, Sakura les précédant.

A ce moment là, il se rendit compte tout sourire venant d'elle n'était que jaune, que ses « Naru-chan » témoignaient d'une hypocrisie sans pareille.

Il avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

..

Les tremblements de son corps suite à la froideur de l'eau le ramenant à la réalité, il se leva et sortit de l'eau en hoquetant.

_ « Je ramènerai Sasuke au village, promis Sakura-chan ! »_ Avait-il presque hurlé à la jeune fille, cinq ans auparavant. Il ricana silencieusement, dieu qu'il avait été bête.

Le cœur gros, il sortit de la salle de bain, ravalant le jet de larmes qui menaçait de couler, et se dirigea vers son armoire, cherchant des habits ternes qui reflétaient son état d'âme, car la période où il mettait de ridicules haillons oranges était derrière lui. Après avoir enfilé un boxer, il l'accompagna d'un pantalon noir, moulant ses jambes à la perfection, tout en jetant un regard dédaigneux à la tenue verte flamboyante que _Gros sourcils_, ou _Gai_ lui avait offerte.

- - **_Tu as gardé cette horreur Kitsune.. _**

Oui, il l'avait gardé, car c'était le premier et dernier cadeau qu'on lui avait offert, et il y tenait énormément bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais mise à cause d'un certain Jiraya qui l'avait menacé de ne jamais l'entrainer s'il le faisait. Il renifla et prit son bandana, puis après une seconde d'hésitation, le barra à l'aide d'un kunai qui trainait parterre et le noua autour de son cou, laissant ses cheveux virevolter à leur aise.

- -**_Réfléchis bien, aucun retour ne sera possible Naruto._**

- _Je sais ce que je fais, et je ne regretterai jamais mon choix Kurama. _Annonça-t-il à son Bijû en enfilant sa cape, déterminé.

_.._

Traversant le village d'un pas tranquille, Naruto ricanait à l'entente des hoquets de surprise des villageois qui le confondaient avec son père, le Yondaime. En effet, il avait toujours douté de l'identité de ses parents mais Kyubi le lui certifia. Hélas, il aurait voulu le savoir plutôt, mais ils le privèrent même de ce simple droit.

_« Uzumaki Naruto, tu es en état d'arrestation. »_

Reniflant dédaigneusement, Naruto répondit : « _Tes mots seraient plus crédibles si tu ne tremblais pas telle une feuille, Hyuga. » _en toisant les dix de Konoha avec la haine qu'il accumula durant toutes ses années, les faisant déglutir.

- **_Laisse-moi m'en occuper, je t'en conjure Naruto._**

Ce dernier acquiesça, et céda le contrôle à son âme sœur, ne pouvant blesser ceux qu'il qualifiait jadis d'amis. Néanmoins, il lui fit promettre de ne tuer personne.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il put apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire digne du chat Chesire étirer la mâchoire du bijû.

- **_L'heure de la vengeance a sonné._**

..

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il déduit des arbres qui l'entouraient qu'il était très loin de Konoha, néanmoins, il n'était pas triste. Au contraire, il ressentait un certain soulagement.C'était le mot, il était libre de toute barrière. 17 ans de sa vie à protéger un village qui ne témoignait d'aucune reconnaissance à son égard. Une chose lui manquait atrocement, ou plutôt une personne.

- _Naruto. _

Cette voix suave et glaciale, ce souffle saccadé contre son cou, Naruto le reconnaitrait entre mille : Sasuke était revenu pour lui.

Au bord des larmes, le jinchurkii se retourna vers le bourreau de son cœur et l'entoura de ses bras musclés, scellant leur alliance de la même manière dont il scella leurs lèvres.


End file.
